goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou Calls Slippy V a Jungle Man and Gets Grounded
''Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou Calls Slippy V a Jungle Man and Gets Grounded ''is the 2nd grounded video out of Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou and was being created by Dylan Priest. Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou wanted to use the bathroom. But then, they call Slippy V a Jungle Man all because the sign said Children's Bathroom. Miss Martin: "All right, class. Today, we will be doing a big maths test. So, please, get out your maths books." [ Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou raised their hands up. ] Miss Martin: "Yes, Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou?" Caillou: "Miss Martin, can me, Angelica Pickles, and Evil Barney use the bathroom please?" Miss Martin: "Yes, you can, Caillou. But make sure you, Angelica Pickles, and Evil Barney come straight back to my class after that. Because we were about to begin our maths lesson." Angelica Pickles: "Okay, Miss Martin. We'll be back in 3 seconds." [ Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou walked down the corridor to the Children's Bathroom. ] Evil Barney: "This must be the Children's Bathroom." Caillou: "What the hell? Children's? How can it get on the door? Oh, well. At least we can still use the bathroom." [ Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou tried to open the bathroom door, but it's locked. ] Angelica Pickles: "Crap! It's locked! Slippy V: "Hoy! I'm in here, you troublemakers!" Evil Barney: "Get out of the bathroom right this minute." Slippy V: "No!" Caillou: "Get out of the bathroom right now! We strongly mean it. We're not joking around." Slippy V: "This is the Children's Bathroom, not the patient's bathroom. Go to another bathroom." Angelica Pickles: "That does it! We're calling you a Jungle Man!" Slippy V: "Don't even think about it!" Evil Barney: "Jungle Man! Jungle Man! You're a Jungle Man! Get out of here and let us use the bathroom." Caillou: "Well, it's about time you got out of the bathroom." Slippy V: "Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou. I should've known it was you three. You three are the one that called me a Jungle Man. I'm not a Jungle Man! I'm a YouTube user! You don't ever call someone a Jungle Man. That's it! Go to Miss Oddbod's office right now." Angelica Pickles: "Oh, damn! Here we go again. We hate getting sent to Miss Oddbod's office. Because we get suspended." (In Miss Oddbod's office) Miss Oddbod: "So, Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou. Why are you three here today?" Evil Barney: "Don't ask us. Just don't." Miss Oddbod: "Tell me what you three did. Or else I will give you three an after-school detention." Caillou: "All right, fine. We'll tell you what we're did. We were going to use the bathroom. But when we got there, the door said Children's. And then we called Slippy V a Jungle Man." Miss Oddbod: "What?! Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou!" Angelica Pickles: "You don't have to say it. We're suspended from this school for 10 weeks. We're going home right now!" (At home) Boris: "Caillou! How dare you, Angelica Pickles, and Evil Barney call Slippy V a Jungle Man? Why did you do that?" Caillou: "Because me, Angelica Pickles, and Evil Barney wanted to use the bathroom. Now, shut your mouth, daddy!" Doris: "Caillou! That is no way to talk to your father like that. That really does it! You're grounded (9x) for infinity!" Caillou: "Oh, yeah? Well, what is going to happen next? Calling Dylan Priest and his friends to come over here and teach me, Angelica Pickles, and Evil Barney a lesson?" Boris: "Yes! And I'm calling them right now!" (6 minutes later) Drew Pickles: "Angelica Pickles." Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney." Boris: "And Caillou. You have some friends who would like to speak to you." Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. I'm very mad at you three for what you three did to Slippy V today." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins. Shame on you three for calling Slippy V a Jungle Man." CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. And you three should know better than to call Slippy V a Jungle Man." Jake: "I'm Jake, Skyler's boyfriend. I can't believe you three called Slippy V a Jungle Man. And also, I will never come over to your house ever again." Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. Calling someone a Jungle Man can get you three suspended." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. How dare you three call Slippy V a Jungle Man? You three should know that Slippy V is not a Jungle Man, he is a YouTube user." Miguel: "I'm Miguel Rivera from Coco. You three will watch my movie everyday. Because it's made by Disney. And you three can't watch anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Nemo: "I'm Nemo the Clownfish from Finding Nemo. And I agree with Miguel Rivera." Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you three did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Your behaviors make me cry very hard." Fear: "I'm Fear. You three are worse than Jangles the Clown.” Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you three did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you three because of what you three did!" Bing Bong: “I'm Bing Bong. You three have no business of calling someone names like that." Homer Simpson: "I'm Homer Simpson. You three will watch my show every week. Why? Because it's not made by PBS Kids. And just like Miguel said. You three can't watch anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. And I agree with Homer Simpson." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I'm very angry with you three because you three called me a Jungle Man. And also, you three are bad students in GoCity High School." Bugs Bunny: "Eh? What's up, Doc? And I'm Bugs Bunny. I cannot believe you three called Slippy V a Jungle Man. That wasn't nice of you three to call someone a Jungle Man." Slippy V: "The TV shows that you three will watch are: Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb, Tiny Toon Adventures, Danger Mouse, Good Luck Charlie, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Futurama, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Teletubbies (both UK version and 2015 reboot), Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Postman Pat, Spot, The Animal Shelf, Little Red Tractor, and many more not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Dylan Priest: "The movies that you three will watch are: Planes, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monsters University, Big Hero 6, Inside Out, Frozen, Tangled, Dumbo, Coco, Beauty and the Beast, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, Toy Story, Cars, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, A Goofy Movie, The Hobbit, The Land Before Time, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, The Sword in the Stone, Harry Potter films, and many more movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Homer Simpson: "The only fast food places that you three will go to are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, Subway, and other fast food places that you three hate." Bing Bong: "The nasty foods that you three will eat are: Raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, baby rat burgers, spinach, baby foods, and other nasty foods that you three hate as well." Anger: Disgust: Fear: Sadness: Joy: Nemo: Miguel: "I agree with Nemo." Warren Cook: "You three will go to summer camp for troubled teens to teach you three a lesson." Hirashi: "You three will listen to music like Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak Tun, Radio Disney, Disney music, and tons more not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Jake: "You three will have detention tomorrow after school." CheeseDoodle65: "You three will have tons of extra homework from all of your teachers." Skyler Hawkins: "And you three will be sent to many different places in the world." Jack Loves Disneyland: "I agree with everyone." Boris: "Me too. Caillou, go to your room." Caillou: "Wa! (9x)" Evil Barney's dad: "Come on, Evil Barney. We're going home." Evil Barney: "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Drew Pickles: "Angelica Pickles, get in the car. We're going home right now." Angelica Pickles: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (The End)